<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuz I Can Only Be So Strong for So Long Without You Holding On to Me by Bkwerm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954371">Cuz I Can Only Be So Strong for So Long Without You Holding On to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkwerm/pseuds/Bkwerm'>Bkwerm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Got You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkwerm/pseuds/Bkwerm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Title is a lyric from Hold On by Noah Reid (Patrick Brewer)</p><p>David is the victim of a horrible crime while visiting Alexis in New York</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Got You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill ringing of his cell phone startled Patrick awake; he had been in the middle of a pleasant dream about the day he had proposed to David and his cell had interrupted the moment when David had been about to say yes. Groggily, Patrick reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone and squinted at the screen. Frowning, Patrick pressed the talk button. “Alexis? It’s 3 in the morning!” </p>
<p>His sister in law let out a choking sob on the other end and a sudden feeling of dread settled in the pit of Patrick’s stomach. “Alexis? What happened?”</p>
<p>“It’s D-David,” she sobbed. “W-we were at a bar t-to celebrate the signing of my new client and… and…” Alexis trailed off as another sob tore through her throat.</p>
<p>“Alexis? Alexis, what happened? Where’s David?”</p>
<p>“H-he w-was a-attacked in the b-bar bathroom. Patrick, y-you need to get here as soon as you can!” Alexis stuttered. </p>
<p>“Okay. Okay, I will get on the first flight I can find. What hospital are you at?”</p>
<p>“Presbyterian Lower Manhattan. I’ll t-text you the address. Please hurry!” The line went dead, and Patrick immediately scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs to his office to grab a computer.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, he had booked a flight to New York, packed a bag for himself and for David and had called Stevie for a ride to the airport. Patrick didn’t trust himself to drive; his hands were trembling, and he was trying desperately to slow his rising panic. At the moment, he was sitting on the bottom stair, leg bobbing up and down in nervous anticipation as he waited for Stevie to arrive. It felt like hours had gone by before she suddenly shot him a text announcing her arrival. Patrick grabbed his bags and sprinted out the door, almost forgetting to lock it behind him. Stevie had already popped the trunk of her car and Patrick hurriedly stuffed the bags inside. He almost tripped over his feet trying to scramble to the passenger side. Once he was situated and had fastened his seatbelt, Patrick looked at Stevie and immediately began to cry. <br/>Stevie reached over and placed a comforting hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Hey! It’s okay. We’ll get to New York in a couple of hours. Maybe it won’t be bad,” Stevie tried to say reassuringly. </p>
<p>“We?”</p>
<p>“Patrick, I’m going with you. David’s my best friend and from the looks of it, you’re in no shape to deal with this on your own. I booked a ticket on the same flight 5 minutes after you called,” Stevie explained.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Stevie,” Patrick said, his voice quivering. </p>
<p>“Have you spoken anymore to Alexis?” Stevie asked, as she put her car in reverse and backed out of the Rose-Brewer’s driveway. </p>
<p>“No. She was very upset on the phone s-so I called the h-hospital,” Patrick replied. </p>
<p>“Okay. Did they tell you how he was doing?”</p>
<p>“They didn’t go into a lot of detail; said it was better to tell me in person. But the nurse I spoke to said he was in bad shape. They…” Patrick began, his voice trailing off.</p>
<p>“Patrick? What did they say?”</p>
<p>“Th-they said h-he was a v-victim of a h-hate crime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick and Stevie arrive at the hospital in New York. Moira and Johnny also arrived. I had to use a thesaurus to write Moira dialogue, lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, Patrick and Stevie arrived at the hospital straight from the airport and rushed over to the nurse’s station. “H-hi,” Patrick panted. “I’m looking for my husband, David Rose-Brewer?”</p><p>“One second,” the nurse replied. She typed David’s name into the computer and looked back up at Patrick. “He’s in surgery right now, but if you just follow the blue arrows, they should take you to the waiting room.”</p><p>“S-surgery?” Patrick stuttered. Stevie put a comforting hand on Patrick’s arm. </p><p>“Patrick, let’s go sit down. I’m sure someone will come explain to us what’s going on. Besides, I’m sure Alexis is freaking out right now,” Stevie said.</p><p>“Y-yeah, okay…” he acquiesced. Patrick and Stevie took off at a fast walk down the hall. When they arrived at the waiting room, Stevie spotted Alexis sitting in a chair in the corner, her arms curled protectively around her knees. As they approached, Patrick could see dried mascara tracks on her cheeks. </p><p>“Alexis!?” he called out in a panic.</p><p>Alexis looked up from the floor and sprang up out of her seat, flinging her arms around her brother in law. “Patrick! Thank God you’re here!” She sobbed into his shoulder and it took everything in him not to start crying as well. Patrick held her for a moment longer and then gently pulled away in order to look at her. </p><p>“Alexis, what happened? Why is David in surgery? And why did they say he was a victim of a h-hate crime?”</p><p>“The surgery is for a collapsed lung from a broken rib. Whoever attacked him broke a couple of them,” she explained. Patrick swallowed back his nausea and immediately felt his knees go weak. Alexis caught him before he fell to the ground and Stevie hurried over to help her. Together, they led Patrick over to a chair and gently guided him into a seated position.</p><p>“How did this happen, Alexis?” Stevie asked once Patrick was situated. </p><p>“We were at a bar in Manhattan to celebrate and David was getting us drinks when some gross dude came up to me and was hitting on me and it was like… so gross! When David came back, he told the guy to leave me alone. And the guy was all ‘oh, is this your girlfriend?’ and David was all ‘ew! no, she’s my sister. Go away.’ And then the guy creepily looked David up and down and smiled this very disturbed smile, before walking away. And I totally think I heard him call David the f word under his breath. We just ignored him and he didn’t bother us anymore. But at the end of the night, while I was closing our tab, David went to the bathroom. He was gone a really long time before someone ran up to the bar and said someone had been attacked in the bathroom.”</p><p>Patrick’s face paled as Alexis recounted the events of last night, and guilt over not accompanying David to New York began to settle in his stomach. “I should have been there. I should have come with him when he asked,” Patrick whispered. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t do that to yourself, Patrick! Someone had to stay and look after the store! How would you have known this would happen?” Stevie said, sitting down next to her best friend’s husband. Patrick shrugged and looked back up at Alexis.</p><p>“Do you think that guy did this to him?”</p><p>Alexis nodded. “Yeah. I talked to the police this morning. Apparently, someone overheard the guy talking with his friends about David and how they were gonna like… beat him up or something.” </p><p>“Have they caught the bastard?” Stevie asked. </p><p>“I dunno,” Alexis shrugged. </p><p>“Um… you said he had a collapsed lung and some broken ribs. Is that all?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m so sorry Patrick. It was 3 in the morning when we got to the hospital and I was super drunk. I fell asleep in the waiting room. The doctor came out around 11:30 this morning to tell me they were taking him into surgery for his lung. They didn’t tell me anything else.”<br/>

“I’m looking for the family of David Rose-Brewer?” someone announced, interrupting their conversation. Patrick jumped out of his seat like a jack rabbit and turned to look at the new arrival. Stevie and Alexis stood behind him.</p><p>“Hey! I’m Patrick Brewer. David is my husband. How is he?” </p><p>“Ah, hello, Mr. Brewer; I’m Dr. Lang. Your husband’s lung collapsed due to a rib puncture, but we were able to reinflate the lung. While we were in there, I performed a rib fixation in order to prevent any more perforations. He also has a broken wrist and leg, bruising on his abdomen, around his rib cage and on his face. He hit his head pretty hard, causing a serious concussion. The concussion caused severe swelling on the brain, so we had to put him into a medically induced coma to protect the brain cells and to help the swelling go down,” Dr Lang explained. Patrick felt his knees go weak again and a wave of nausea welled up in his throat.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna be sick…” he croaked. Stevie quickly looked around and grabbed a nearby trashcan, which she thrust in front of Patrick. Just in time, too, because Patrick felt the vomit shoot up through his throat. Dr. Lang waited patiently for him to finish and then suggested that it might help if Patrick sat. </p><p>“Mr. Brewer, I understand this is quite the shock, but your husband is very lucky, all things considered. I am confident that he will make a full recovery.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Can we see him?”</p><p>Dr. Lang nodded. “Of course. But I want you to be prepared. He’s in bad shape and we had to intubate because of the collapsed lung. Room 205.” </p><p>Patrick thanked him and started for David’s room, Stevie and Alexis trailing behind him. When they reached the door to David’s room, Patrick took a shuddering breath and entered the room. As soon as he laid eyes on his husband, Patrick’s stomach turned in horror. A tube extended out of David’s mouth and was connected to a machine that was helping him breathe. A heart monitor beeped steadily by his bed and his leg and arm were set in a cast. Thick bandages wrapped around his head and his skin was sallow, his eyes sunken. David was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his middle. It was a sickening sight to behold. Patrick cautiously moved to the bed and reached a shaky hand down to gently caress David’s cheek. “Oh David…” he breathed. </p><p>Patrick turned his head to look at Alexis and Stevie, who were lingering in the doorway. Stevie had a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in shock and Alexis was wiping a tear from her eye. “He looks so small…” Alexis whispered.</p><p>Suddenly, the three of them heard a panicked woman practically screaming in the hallway. “Where is he? Where is my bebe!?”</p><p>Moira Rose materialized behind Alexis and Stevie, who moved aside before Moira could bowl them over trying to get in the room. </p><p>She gasped upon seeing David. “What frightful catastrophe has befallen my beloved progeny?” It was then that Moira noticed Patrick standing by David’s bedside, staring at Moira with puffy, bloodshot eyes. “Oh Patrick!” She rushed over and flung her arms about her son in law. Patrick stiffened slightly but then relaxed in her embrace. </p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Rose,” Patrick murmured. </p><p>While Moira was hugging Patrick, Johnny Rose entered the room, panting. “Moira, sweetheart…” he trailed off upon seeing his daughter and business partner. “Oh. Alexis. Stevie, hello.”</p><p>“Hello Mr. Rose.”</p><p>“Hi dad.” </p><p>Johnny gave both girls a quick hug before turning back to his wife. </p><p>“Moira, we talked about this. You can’t just come barreling in here like a mad woman!” </p><p>Moira pulled away from Patrick and turned to appraise her husband. “Oh, do forgive me John, I couldn’t help myself! Something nefarious has happened to our poor David! I could intuit how much he needed me!”</p><p>Patrick suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe; he didn’t have the strength to deal with Moira’s dramatics. Stevie must have sensed this because she nudged Alexis and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Alexis nodded and walked over to her parents.</p><p>“Hey mom and dad! Why don’t we go find Dr. Lang and he can tell you what’s going on with David?”</p><p>“Oh no, Alexis I can NOT! David requires my presence!” </p><p>Johnny looked at Alexis and noticed Stevie subtly jerking her head in Patrick’s direction. Johnny looked at his son in law and nodded in understanding. “Um… yes, let’s go talk to the doctor, Moira. Let’s let Patrick here have some time alone with his husband.” </p><p>“But John!” </p><p>“Come dear,” Johnny said firmly. He gently took his wife by the shoulders and steered her out of the room, Alexis following close behind.</p><p>“I will return toute sweet, darling!” Moira called over her shoulder. </p><p>Once they were gone, Stevie hurried over to Patrick, who was now in the beginning stages of a panic attack. “Come on, Patrick. Let’s sit down.” She directed him over to some chairs on the opposite side of the room and gently guided him into a seated position. Patrick lurched forward and placed his head between his knees, sobs beginning to wrack his body. Stevie sat down next to him and began rubbing circle on his back.</p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry Stevie, I…” Patrick sputtered. </p><p>“Shh. Don’t apologize. Mrs. Rose is a lot; I get it. Just take your time. Breathe,” Stevie murmured soothingly. </p><p>“He just looks so… I can’t lose him, Stevie,” Patrick wept. </p><p>“Stop that. You aren’t going to lose him. Take some deep breaths. We can’t have you passing out; David needs you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie demands that Patrick leave the hospital for one day in order to get some much needed rest. Patrick begrudgingly complies. m</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Roses and Stevie decided to remain in New York; Roland had assured them he and Jocelyn could look after the motels in Stevie’s absence. Johnny and Moira kept an apartment in the city for times when Johnny, Stevie and Roland needed to attend board meetings for the Rosebud Motel Group. Alexis had kindly offered up her guest room to Stevie as well as her pull out couch to Patrick, though he’d yet to leave the hospital. Stevie and Alexis had been trying to coax him into leaving for just one day so that he could get some rest, but Patrick refused.</p>
<p>On the third day, Stevie decided enough was enough; when she arrived at the hospital that morning, she marched over to Patrick who was keeping vigil next to David’s bedside, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Stevie swallowed back the gasp upon looking at his face and put on a stern expression.</p>
<p>“You. Need. To. Leave. This. Hospital,” she said.</p>
<p>“Stevie, I can’t…” Patrick whispered. What if he needs me?”</p>
<p>“Patrick, the doctor’s said they would start waking him up when the swelling on his brain went down some more. There’s nothing you can do for him right now,” Stevie scolded.</p>
<p>“I c-can’t leave him,” Patrick stuttered.</p>
<p>“Patrick! You look like death! You need to leave this hospital, just for a day! David wouldn’t want this for you!” Stevie argued.</p>
<p>“Now, I am going to drive you back to Alexis’ place and you are going to sleep for an hour, take a shower and eat something.”</p>
<p>Patrick opened his mouth in protest but closed it again when Stevie glowered at him. “No excuses. Alexis said that she will stop by the hospital in an hour when she’s finished with her client meeting. Now come on.” Stevie grabbed Patrick by the arm and hauled him up out of the seat. Patrick stood up reluctantly and leaned over to kiss David on the forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back, baby,” he murmured. Then he allowed Stevie to steer him out of the room.</p>
<p>On the drive back to Alexis’ apartment, Patrick was eerily silent. Stevie looked over at her friend and saw him hunched over with his head in his hands. “You okay back there, buddy?” their uber driver asked.</p>
<p>“He’s okay. His partner is in the hospital,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Patrick mumbled in his hands. The car fell silent once more and Stevie reached over awkwardly to place a reassuring hand on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick flinched in surprise and sat up to look at Stevie. Stevie had to hold back a gasp; it was still jarring to see a normally put together Patrick look so lost.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been exaggerating back at the hospital about how poorly Patrick looked. He had giant bags under his bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. His skin was pale, and he was beginning to grow a very unkempt beard. He also appeared to have lost some weight since arriving in New York.</p>
<p>Patrick reached up and patted Stevie awkwardly on the hand and gave her a weak smile. When they reached Alexis’ apartment building, Stevie jumped out first and walked around to the other side to open the door for Patrick. Once he was out of the car, she leaned back into the car and thanked their driver.</p>
<p>“No problem. Hey, I hope your husband gets better soon,” he said to Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick gave the driver a small smile as Stevie shut the door. “Okay. Lemme just rate our ride and finish paying and then we’ll you upstairs to get some sleep,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Stevie. For doing all of this…” Patrick murmured.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Stevie replied. She finished up on her phone and closed the Uber app. “C’mon. Let’s get upstairs.”</p>
<p>Patrick nodded his acquiescence and started following Stevie into the building lobby and towards the elevators that would take them to Alexis’ floor.</p>
<p>“You’ll love Alexis’ apartment. She’s doing very well for herself,” Stevie said conversationally as the pair watched the elevator numbers go up.</p>
<p>“Mhmm…” Patrick mumbled nonchalantly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Patrick and Stevie arrived at Alexis’ apartment, Alexis was on her way out the door. “Oh! Hello! I was just headed out…” she trailed off when she took in Patrick’s appearance. “Oh my God, you look terrible!”</p>
<p>Stevie gave Alexis a reproaching glare.</p>
<p>“Uh… sorry. Um, well my client meeting shouldn’t be more than an hour and then I will head to the hospital,” Alexis replied apologetically.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Alexis. Call me if anything changes?” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Totally. Okay. I’m gonna go.” Alexis smiled at Stevie and leaned in to kiss Patrick on the cheek. Then she headed towards the elevator.</p>
<p>Stevie let herself and Patrick into the apartment. “Okay, so the guest room is down there and the guest bathroom is across the hall,” Stevie said, gesturing down the hallway.</p>
<p>“K,” Patrick replied.</p>
<p>Stevie frowned at her friend. “Okay. Um, why don’t you go shower and change into something more comfortable and I will make you something to eat. Alexis bought some frozen pizzas that I could make. That okay?”</p>
<p>Patrick grunted affirmatively and walked zombie-like down the hallway. Stevie watched go and felt her heartbreak to see her best friend’s husband look so dejected. “Damn it, David. I hope you get better soon,” she murmured to herself. Then she went into the kitchenette in order to preheat the oven.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ten minutes later and Stevie still hadn’t heard the shower run. Concerned, she went down the hall to the guest room and slowly pushed open the door. Patrick was face down on the bed, fast asleep, his shoes still on his feet. Sighing, Stevie walked over to the bed and bent over to remove Patrick’s shoes. She threw them to the side and gently shook Patrick on the shoulder. “Patrick? Patrick!”</p>
<p>Patrick groaned into the pillow. “Hmm…?”</p>
<p>“Hey, let’s get you in a more comfortable position, okay?” Stevie murmured. “You’re gonna suffocate lying like that.”</p>
<p>“Mmk,” Patrick mumbled, still half asleep. Stevie carefully pushed on Patrick’s arm, trying to get him on to his back. Once that was accomplished, she pulled him up into a seated position and sat behind him in order to remove his jacket. Patrick grunted slightly as Stevie maneuvered one arm out of his jacket sleeve then the other.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she whispered. When Patrick’s jacket was off, she laid it carefully at the foot of the bed, pulled back the covers on the side Patrick wasn’t sitting on, and instructed him to lay back. He complied and immediately fell back asleep. Stevie covered him back up with the blanket and then went back to the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven. She would reheat it later when Patrick woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick wakes up from his nap. Short update today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick walked down the hallway, nervous anticipation rising up within him. It was eerily quiet in the hallway, but the silence was soon shattered by a flurry of activity down the hall. Two doctors raced past him towards David’s room and Patrick felt an intense sense of dread wash over him. His pace quickened as he made his way towards David. When he entered the room, doctors and nurses were swirling round his husband’s bed. “He’s coding!” Dr. Lang, David’s doctor, shouted. Patrick lurched forward.</p><p>“What’s happening?!” he cried. A nurse noticed him and hurried over.</p><p>“Sir, I’m going to need you to wait in the hallway,” she said.</p><p>“But that’s my husband! What’s happening?” Patrick demanded again.</p><p>The nurse gave him a pitying smile. “His heart stopped. Dr. Lang is going to try and restart it. I’m so sorry sir, but I really must insist you wait in the hallway.”</p><p>Patrick reluctantly allowed the nurse to steer him out of the room just as Dr. Lang shouted “clear!” and pressed two paddles to David’s chest.</p><p>20 minutes later, Dr. Lang left the room and found Patrick sitting in the waiting room, his leg jiggling up and down. When Patrick saw him, he sprang up out of the chair and hurried forward.</p><p>Dr. Lang looked at him sadly and Patrick felt as though his heart broke in two. “No… no!” he sobbed.</p><hr/><p>“Patrick! Patrick, wake up,” Alexis shouted, shaking her brother in law’s shoulder.</p><p>“No!” Patrick cried, bolting upright in bed. He looked wildly about the room before his eyes settled on his sister in law staring at him with concern. Immediately, Patrick burst into tears. Alexis sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms.</p><p>“Shh…it was just a dream,” she murmured, stroking the back of his head. Patrick grasped desperately at Alexis’ blouse and sobbed into her shoulder. Alexis just held him as he cried.</p><p>When Patrick’s sobs subsided into small hiccups, Alexis pulled away to look at him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “S-sorry… bad dream…”</p><p>“It’s okay. Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“N-no… I’m okay. Um… what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the hospital after your client meeting?”</p><p>“I did. You’ve been asleep since 11:30 yesterday,” Alexis explained.</p><p>“What?!” Patrick said in indignation. He shot up from the bed and immediately started looking for his shoes. “I need to get to the hospital.”</p><p>“Patrick, don’t worry! My mom and dad are at the hospital with Stevie right now. Are you hungry? Stevie said you had fallen asleep before she could get you to eat something.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “I need to go back to the hospital.”</p><p>“Okay lemme rephrase that. Patrick, you are going to eat something,” Alexis replied, trying to put on what she thought was a scolding expression.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts. You haven’t eaten much the past few days and I’m going to make sure you eat something. Besides, Stevie will kill me if I don’t. So why don’t you go take a shower? I ordered some breakfast and it should be here by the time you finish. After you’ve eaten, then I will drive you to the hospital, kay?”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “Okay, Alexis.”</p><p>“Good.” Alexis booped Patrick on the nose and headed to her kitchen while Patrick grabbed his toiletries from his suitcase and went to the bathroom for a shower.</p><hr/><p>When Alexis heard the water turn on, she grabbed her phone and called Stevie. “Hey Alexis,” Stevie answered after three rings. “Is he awake?”</p><p>“Yeah. He had a really bad nightmare,” Alexis explained.</p><p>“Fuck. About what?”</p><p>“I dunno. He didn’t wanna talk about it,” Alexis replied. “He’s in the shower now. I ordered some breakfast from Uber Eats.”</p><p>“Make sure he eats something,” Stevie said.</p><p>“I will. I’ll text you when we are about to leave for the hospital,” Alexis replied.</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll let Dr. Lang know; he wants to talk to Patrick about something.”</p><p>“Okay. See you in a bit.”</p><p>“Yeah, see ya soon. Oh, and Alexis?”</p><p>“Mmhmm?”</p><p>“Don’t tell Patrick that Dr. Lang wants to speak with him. Otherwise, you won’t get him to eat anything,” Stevie said.</p><p>“My lips are sealed,” Alexis promised. The two women hung up and Alexis checked on her food order. It was scheduled to arrive in the next ten minutes. “Perfect,” Alexis whispered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick and Alexis return to the hospital to speak with Dr. Lang</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm definitely no doctor, so I don't know how medically accurate this is. But Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Alexis had even had a chance to put her car in park in the hospital parking lot Patrick was already out of the passenger seat and hurrying towards the hospital. Alexis sighed, parked, and ran after him. “Patrick! Wait for me!” Patrick ignored her and kept on walking.</p>
<p>Alexis had told Patrick that Dr. Lang wanted to speak with him after he’d taken his last bite of eggs and he had not been happy with her.</p>
<p><em>”What the fuck, Alexis! Why didn’t you tell me?!” </em>He’d said angrily. Alexis understood his anger, but Patrick’s biting tone had still stung.</p>
<p>“Patrick! Please wait up! I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Patrick sighed and paused in the middle of the parking lot to allow Alexis to catch up. Alexis came up beside him, panting, and threaded her arm with his. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. Stevie and I are just worried, is all. You hadn’t eaten for a while,” Alexis gasped between breaths.</p>
<p>Patrick felt his fury at Alexis melt away and he looked at his sister in law apologetically. “It’s fine, Alexis. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know you’re just trying to look out for me. C’mon. Let’s go find out what’s going on with your brother,” he replied.</p>
<p>Alexis smiled at Patrick and tapped him lightly on the nose. “Okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Patrick and Alexis had checked in at the front desk and made their way towards David’s room. When they arrived, Stevie was pacing back and forth at the foot of David’s bed. Stevie was the first to notice that Patrick and Alexis had entered the room. “There you guys are! Patrick, Dr. Lang wanted to talk to you,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Patrick replied.</p>
<p>“You know?” Stevie asked, shooting Alexis a dirty look.</p>
<p>“I told him AFTER he ate breakfast! Jeesh!” Alexis said, taking a step back involuntarily.</p>
<p>Stevie’s face softened. “Oh. Good.”</p>
<p>“Where are my parents?” Alexis asked.</p>
<p>“Your mom was being…difficult. She was trying to get Dr. Lang to tell here what he wanted to speak to Patrick about, but Dr. Lang wouldn’t budge since Patrick’s David’s husband. Mr. Rose took her down to the cafeteria to get some coffee,” Stevie explained. She turned back to look at Patrick. “Dr. Lang said he’d have the nurse’s station page him when you got to the hospital. So he should be here any minute.”</p>
<p>Patrick just nodded and made his way over to his husband. He stood to the side and knelt down to kiss David on a forehead. “Hey baby,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Stevie and Alexis shared knowing looks. “Um…Stevie… I could use some coffee too. Wanna come with me to find my mom and dad?”</p>
<p>“Sure! Patrick, would you like anything?”</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head as he stroked David’s hair.</p>
<p>“Okay. Um… we’ll be back in a sec…” The two women left the room, leaving Patrick alone with his husband.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, I miss you. I had a nightmare last night and all I wanted when I woke up was for you to wrap your arms around me and tell me everything was okay.” Patrick glanced at David’s heart monitor warily, as though any minute David’s heart would stop as it had in the dream. The steady beeping reassured Patrick that David was okay.</p>
<p>“Ahem.”</p>
<p>Patrick whirled around and saw Dr. Lang lingering in the doorway. “Good morning, Mr. Brewer. How are you this morning?”</p>
<p>“Anxious. My sister in law said you wanted to talk to me?” Patrick replied.</p>
<p>“I did. But there is no need for alarm. What I need to tell you is a good thing,” Dr. Lang said, smiling encouragingly at Patrick. “Why don’t we sit?” Dr. Lang gestured to two chairs on the opposite side of the room from David’s bed. Patrick nodded and the two men went to sit. “Well as you know, when your husband was brought in, we had to perform surgery to fix a punctured lung. We put him on the ventilator to help with his breathing and after running some tests yesterday afternoon, I was able to determine that David can breathe on his own. So we will be taking him off the ventilator today,” Dr. Lang explained.</p>
<p>Patrick took a huge sigh of relief. “Oh my God! That’s fantastic! What… what about his head?”</p>
<p>Dr. Lang laughed. “Ah, well after we checked his lung function, I ordered an MRI, and David’s scans show that the swelling has gone down. So we are going to go ahead and start waking him up. We will need to keep him in the hospital for another week for observation, but I expect him to make a full recovery.”</p>
<p>Patrick felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He grabbed Dr. Lang’s hand and shook it vigorously. “Thank you, Dr. Lang!”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m just going to go make the preparations and I will be back in half an hour to start wake up procedures.” Dr. Lang stood and patted Patrick on the shoulder before leaving the room.</p>
<p>After the doctor left, Patrick rushed over to David and stroked his head eagerly. “Hey baby, they’re going to try and wake you up today! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to see your beautiful brown eyes again.” Patrick felt tears of joy trickle down his cheeks just as Stevie and Alexis returned. They were giggling as they entered the room but stopped short when Patrick turned to look at them.</p>
<p>Mistaking his tears for tears of sorrow, Alexis hurried over and threw her arms around Patrick. “Patrick?! Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>Patrick chuckled and pulled away from his sister in law. “I’m okay. Dr. Lang just left. He said they’d be removing the ventilator and waking David up today.” Patrick exclaimed.</p>
<p>Stevie and ran over, throwing her arms around them. “Oh Patrick! That’s amazing news!”</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. “It is! But… where are Mr. and Mrs. Rose?”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Alexis said, wiping at the tears that had sprung to her eyes. “Well… they kinda…asked my mother to leave?”</p>
<p>“What?” Patrick gasped.</p>
<p>“Yeah. After she demanded to speak to Dr. Lang and Mr. Rose took her down to the cafeteria, she apparently caused a scene over the taste of the coffee. They told her she was disturbing the other patients. I’ve never seen Mr. Rose look so embarrassed,” Stevie laughed.</p>
<p>“She refused to leave until a doctor came up to her and told her that he’d be forced to call security if she didn’t leave…” Alexis continued. “We just came back to let you know and to see if Dr. Lang had talked to you yet. Then I was gonna go see if I can use my ‘Alexis charm’ to persuade them to allow her back in the hospital tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Patrick laughed. “Oh dear…” Then, noticing Stevie grinning at him asked, “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just… good to see you smiling again,” Stevie replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>David was woken up by an incessant beeping noise. He groaned in annoyance, the action causing shooting pain to course through his skull. David’s eyes flew open and he looked wildly about the room in confusion; he was in a hospital bed. His eyes settled upon a figure curled up in a chair, asleep. Even though his vision was blurred, David knew it was Patrick. “Mm… P-Patrick,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly. It was then David realized his throat hurt like hell. David tried to say Patrick’s name again, but that immediately set him into a coughing fit, which rattled his aching head and made his lungs burn.</p>
<p>Patrick’s head shot up from its position on his arm and he looked over at his husband. “David!” He sprang up out of his chair and hurried over.</p>
<p>“W-water…” David croaked.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Of course,” Patrick replied, grabbing the cup beside David’s bedside. He placed a gentle hand on the back of David’s head and held the cup to his lips. “Slowly.”</p>
<p>David took a few tentative sips, the cool water soothing his throat. When he’d drank his fill, Patrick set the cup back down and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on David’s forehead.</p>
<p>“My h-head… hurts… and m-my ch-chest,” Davide moaned.</p>
<p>“Here… the doctor said you might be in pain when you woke up. If you push this button here, it will administer pain meds,” Patrick explained. The medicine took effect almost immediately and David hummed in appreciation.</p>
<p>“Happened?”</p>
<p>“What do you remember?” Patrick asked.</p>
<p>David furrowed his brow for a moment. “Alexis and I were at a bar celebrating… and some guy…” his eyes glazed over as memories began to flood in: his head smacking against a dirty bar bathroom floor, two men standing over him, kicking him in the stomach. One of the men spewing cruel and vicious obscenities at David as he was being kicked.</p>
<p>“David?”</p>
<p>David snapped back to reality and immediately began to hyperventilate. The steady beeping noise that had awoken him began to increase in cadence as David’s heart rate increased.</p>
<p>“David? Baby, what’s wrong?” Patrick cried out in alarm. But David couldn’t hear him. “I’m going to get help. Hold on baby.”</p>
<p>Patrick ran out into the hallway. “We need help in here! My husband!” he screamed in a panic. Then he hurried back to David who was now in the throes of an intense panic attack. He stroked David’s hair, trying to help calm him. Dr. Lang hurried into the room, followed by a nurse.</p>
<p>“Okay… um, Jackie, get me a sedative!” Dr. Lang instructed. The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. She returned moments later with a syringe and handed it to Dr. Lang.</p>
<p>“Mr. Brewer, I’m going to need you to step back,” Dr. Lang said calmly. Patrick obliged but hung back just out of the way. The doctor took the syringe and injected it into David’s IV. Then he stepped back and allowed Patrick to once again stand next to the bed. The sedative began working straight away. As David’s eyes began to droop, Patrick stroked his cheek tenderly. “You’re okay,” Patrick murmured. “You’re okay. Sleep, baby.”</p>
<p>David looked up at his husband through hooded eyes. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Never,” Patrick replied. David smiled weakly at him before his eyelids drifted shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David wakes up again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When David woke up next, it was early evening. His headache had subsided to a dull ache and his throat felt less like he had swallowed glass and more like a sore throat from a cold. David took in his surroundings. His eyes fell upon his sister who was curled up in a chair across the room, fast asleep. David smiled in amusement before continuing his appraisal of the room. He looked down at his body and frowned at the bandaging around his middle. His right arm and leg were both in casts, while his left arm felt a little numb. He looked down at it and saw that his husband was sitting beside him, his head resting on his arms, which were on top of David’s. He was asleep. David gently removed his arm from under Patrick’s head and stroked the back of his neck lovingly. Patrick stirred and sat up slowly, looking at David blearily. David gave him a small smile. “Hey,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David!” Patrick stood up and leaned forward to kiss his husband chastely on the lips. David returned the kiss, caressing the back of Patrick’s head. When Patrick pulled away, there were tears in his eyes. David frowned and reached up to swipe gently at a stray tear trickling down Patrick’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he murmured. “Please don’t cry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick dabbed at his eyes with his sleeves. “Sorry it’s just… God, it’s so good to see you awake… you scared me earlier. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I’m okay. My head and throat hurt a little though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you hit your head pretty hard and up until 5 hours ago, you had a tube down your throat. So yeah, I don’t doubt it,” Patrick replied. “God, David… when Alexis called me and told me that you’d been… well, my world stopped. To think that I could have lost you… Fuck, I should have come with you when you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David reached up and placed a comforting hand on Patrick’s cheek. “Stop. If you had, you might be in the bed next to me.” Patrick closed his eyes at David’s touch and reached up to place a hand over David’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, get a room!” Alexis said playfully. David and Patrick turned and looked over to Alexis, who was sitting up and stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow cyanide, Alexis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis giggled and walked over to David’s bed. Patrick stepped aside so she could stand next to her brother. She leaned forward and kissed David on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go find Dr. Lang and let him know you’re awake,” Patrick said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be gone long,” David whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, baby.” Patrick replied. He patted David’s good leg and left the room, giving the Rose siblings time to chat. After Patrick left, Alexis swatted David gently on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that again, David!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, ow?” David replied, shooting his sister a death glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It was just so horrible seeing you like that, David! You should have just ignored that asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexis. The guy was a creep and as your big brother, it’s my job to look out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if it means getting jumped in a gross bar bathroom!” Alexis argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry. I love you and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Nobody creeps on my sister,” David replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, David,” Alexis said, blushing. “I love you too.” Alexis’ eyes became misty and she looked down at her hands so David wouldn’t see her cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand. “I’m sorry for scaring you, okay?” Alexis continued to stare at her hands and nodded. “Alexis, look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Alexis lifted her head and returned David’s stare. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t cry. I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alexis mumbled. She squeezed David’s hand and attempted a smile. David returned the squeeze and pulled his sister down so that he could wrap his arm around her for an awkward hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys are too cute,” a voice interrupted. Alexis stood up immediately and turned towards the door in embarrassment. Patrick had returned to the room and was watching his husband and sister in law fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been standing there?” David asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” Patrick chuckled. “I let a nurse know you were awake. Dr. Lang should be by any minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I’m gonna go call my mom and dad really quick and let them know David’s awake,” Alexis said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Do you mind calling Stevie as well? I told her I’d let her know David was awake,” Patrick said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alexis replied. She turned back towards her brother and gave him another kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be right back, David.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David, Patrick and Stevie return to Schitt's Creek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Week Later</strong>
</p><p>Stevie pulled out a wheelchair from the trunk of her car and unfolded it carefully. Patrick opened David’s door and stuck half of his body through the opening. David was fast asleep, and Patrick stroked his cheek gently. “Wake up, baby. We’re home.”</p><p>David’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at his husband groggily. “Huh?”</p><p>“I said we’re home. Let’s get you in the house and to bed,” Patrick replied affectionately. He slid an arm under David’s legs, careful not to jostle the broken one, and instructed David to wrap his arms about Patrick’s neck. David complied and Patrick lifted him effortlessly off the seat and out of the car. Stevie had rolled the wheelchair up beside Patrick and he set David down carefully. “Welcome home, David.”</p><p>“It’s good to be home,” David murmured.</p><p>“I’ll get your bags,” Stevie piped up.</p><p>“Thank you, Stevie.”</p><p>Patrick began wheeling David towards the house and up the temporary ramp he’d arranged to have installed before they’d returned home. “This ramp is incorrect,” David grumbled. “Looks stupid.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. “It’s just until you’re healed, David. I can’t be picking you up and carrying you in the house all the time.”</p><p>“Why not? You’d be like a…sexy fireman.”</p><p>Patrick smirked at the implications but said nothing. Stevie walked up behind them both and grunted.</p><p>“Okay first off, gross. Second off, can we please go inside now? Your bags are heavy. I mean, what the Hell did you even pack in here, David?”</p><p>David shot Stevie an annoyed glare and Patrick laughed. “Sorry, Stevie,” he said. He reached into his pocket to pull out his house keys and opened the door. The three of them made their way in the house. “Thanks for carrying our bags in, Stevie. You can just set them there; I’ll grab them later.”</p><p>Stevie didn’t need to be asked twice; she dropped the bags on the floor with a thud. “Awesome. Okay, do you guys need anything else? I should probably get to the motel and see how much damage Roland’s done…”</p><p>“No, we’re good. Thank you, Stevie… for everything,” Patrick said. He pulled Stevie into a hug and kissed her cheek. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”</p><p>Stevie beamed at Patrick and patted him on the back. Then she pulled away and leaned down to kiss David on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay, David,” she whispered. David took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Thank you, Stevie.”</p><p>“No problem. Okay you two, I’m off. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“We will. Thanks again, Stevie,” Patrick replied.</p><p>Stevie nodded and left the house. Once she was gone, Patrick turned back to David. “Okay David, why don’t I take you up to bed?.”</p><p>David sighed dramatically. “I don’t want to go to bed. I’ve been in a bed for 8 days!”</p><p>“David, Dr. Lang said you needed to take it easy for the next few weeks. Besides, now we can live out your fireman fantasy,” Patrick replied mischievously, winking at David.</p><p>David rolled his eyes at his husband and smiled. “Oh, okay,” he acquiesced. Patrick laughed bent forward to take David into his arms once more. Slowly, he began making his way up the stairs and David rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder.</p><p>When they reached their bedroom, Patrick laid David gently on the bed and covered him with a quilt. “Okay, while you’re napping, I will clean up the guest room so we can get you settled on the first floor. Do you need anything else?”</p><p>David shook his head. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick leaned forward and pressed his forehead up against David’s. “Always,” he murmured. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” David replied. Patrick pulled away and petted David’s hair.</p><p>“Sleep, baby.”</p><p>David closed his eyes obediently and Patrick left the room, closing the door halfway so that he would still be able to hear David if he needed him. Then he went downstairs again to straighten up the guest room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>David pumped the handle of the paper towel dispenser and was drying his hands when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he turned around slowly. Three men stood behind him menacingly and David recognized one of them as the creep who’d been hitting on Alexis. “Um… can I help you?” he asked, trying to sound confident but failing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. You’re the fairy who interrupted me when I was flirting with that hot piece of ass!” the creep replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>David grimaced. “First off, not gay, pansexual. Second off, that was my little sister you were hitting on, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t refer to her as a ‘hot piece of ass.’ Now, if you’ll excuse me…” David made to walk around the three men, but the creep who’d been making moves on his sister stepped in front of him, blocking the exit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not going anywhere, pretty boy. My friends and I need to teach you a lesson,” the man sneered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I don’t want any trouble. My sister and I were just about to l-“ David began, but the man who’d David now dubbed as Sleazeball grabbed his arm. David cried out in pain; Sleazeball had a strong grip. “You’re hurting me!” he stuttered in fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleazeball just sneered at him and threw David to the ground. David felt his head smack against the dirty bathroom floor painfully. The three men loomed over him smiling threateningly and Sleazeball gave him a swift kick in the ribs. David cried out in pain and curled up protectively. “Please! Please stop!”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Patrick was finishing up in the guest room when he heard the screams of terror issuing from upstairs. He dropped the books he’d been holding and sprinted to his bedroom. When he entered, Patrick was alarmed to find David in the throes of a nightmare.  “Please! Please stop! It hurts! Please!” David whimpered, head tossing back and forth, his good hand grasping desperately at the sheets. Patrick rushed over and began shaking David’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“David, baby, wake up!”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t touch me! Please stop!” David cried out and bolted upright in bed. His eyes flew open and he whipped his arm out protectively, as if trying to block someone. He caught Patrick across the cheek and Patrick staggered backward. David groaned in agony as shoots of pain jolted through his rib cage. David fell backwards on the pillow and scrunched up his eyes. Patrick rushed forward, a hand pressed to his cheek, and sat down on the bed. He began running his free hand up and down David’s arm comfortingly waited for him to stop groaning. When David opened his eyes again, he looked up at his concerned husband and frowned. “P-Patrick? Wha-“ David trailed off when he saw that Patrick was holding his cheek. “Oh... oh my G-God... did I... did I hit you?!” He stuttered.<br/>
<br/>
Patrick nodded. “I’m okay though,” he added quickly, knowing how devastated David would feel having accidentally struck his husband. “You were having a nightmare and I shouldn’t have touched you like that. I’m okay. The better question is, are you?”<br/>
<br/>
David’s lip trembled and he shook his head. “I’m s-so sorry, Patrick... I’m s-so sorry...” he turned away from his husband and grunted in discomfort as he tried to lay on his side. He began to sob, and Patrick felt his chest constrict painfully at the sound of his husband’s distress. Patrick immediately climbed into bed with David and spooned him.</p><p>“C’mere,” he whispered. He wrapped his arm around David and pressed a kiss on the back of his neck. David’s entire body began to shudder, and Patrick squeezed him gently, taking care not to crush David’s ribs. “Shh, baby. I’m okay. You’re okay. Shh…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little hurt/comfort</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update today. Hit a bit of a wall with this fic, so I needed a filler chapter to get the juices flowing again, lol. </p><p>*Features "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When David eventually cried himself to sleep, Patrick carefully disentangled himself and went into the bathroom to look at his cheek in the mirror. It was a little red, but Patrick didn’t think it would bruise. Patrick continued to stare at his reflection until his vision blurred and he thought about the look of terror in David’s eyes. From what David had been yelling in his sleep, Patrick could discern that he’d been dreaming about his attack. Patrick’s fist tightened involuntarily, and he felt a wave of anger rush through him like a tidal wave. David didn’t deserve this! Patrick felt frustrated with the injustice of it all. David had only been trying to do what every brother should: stand up for his sister. And he’d paid for it dearly. Patrick had a sinking feeling that this attack was going to have a lasting impression on his husband and he vowed to do all that it took to protect him and make it better.</p><p>Patrick shook it off and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands under the spigot, then leaned forward to splash the cool water on his face. He’d just finished drying off when he heard David call out for him in the other room.</p><p>“Patrick? Patrick!”</p><p>“I’m right here, baby,” Patrick replied, stepping back into the bedroom. David was sitting up in bed looking panicked. Patrick felt his heart constrict and he crossed the floor in two steps, sat down on the bed and gathered David into his arms.</p><p>David buried his face in Patrick’s shoulder. “You w-were gone,” he said, his voice muffled.</p><p>“I’m sorry, David. I thought you were asleep.”</p><p>David pulled away and looked at his husband. His eyes fell upon Patrick’s cheek and David felt his stomach drop. He cautiously lifted his good hand and caressed his husband’s face. “Y-your cheek… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“Hush. I told you earlier; I’m fine. It wasn’t on purpose; you were having a nightmare. Speaking of, were you… were you dreaming about the… incident in New York?”</p><p>David nodded.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>David shook his head. “C-can y-you just h-hold me?” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick smiled. “Of course, baby. Whatever you need.” The two men laid back down on the bed and Patrick wrapped his arms once more around his husband’s torso. He began to stroke David’s stomach absentmindedly and David hummed in content.</p><p>“Patrick?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Will y-you… will you sing to me?” David asked timidly.</p><p>“Of course, baby. What do you wanna hear?”</p><p>“Simply the Best. The version you sang to me during open mic night…”</p><p>Patrick felt his heart swell and he kissed David’s shoulder. “Okay, David.” He began to sing quietly, and David closed his eyes as the sound of his husband’s sultry voice flowed into his ears.</p><p>
  <em>“I call you when I need you, my heart’s on fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You come to me, wild and wired</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you come to me, give me everything I need</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speak the language of love like you know what it means</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it can’t be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe…”</em>
</p><p>He’d only gotten halfway through the song before David fell asleep again. Patrick continued to hold David for the next hour, stroking his hair every once in awhile when David would whimper in his sleep. Eventually, lulled by his husband’s soft breathing, Patrick fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick calls Stevie for help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Patrick carried David downstairs to the guest room and put him back to bed. “Shall I whip up something to eat? I can bring you breakfast in bed!” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Not right now.”</p><p>Patrick frowned. “Are you feeling okay? You love breakfast…”</p><p>“I’m just not very hungry,” David replied.</p><p>“Well if you’re sure… then maybe we can do brunch or something later?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure.”</p><p>Patrick frowned again. “Okay. Um… what would you like to do then? I could put in a movie?”</p><p>David shook his head. “I just want to sleep,” he replied.</p><p>“Okay, baby…” Patrick sighed. He leaned forward and kissed David on the lips. “Well I’m gonna go unpack and do somethings around the house. Holler if you need me, okay?”</p><p>“Can you… never mind…”</p><p>“What is it, David?”</p><p>“Can you just… lay here with me for a little? Until I fall asleep?” David asked timidly.</p><p>“Um, yeah. Sure, baby,” Patrick replied. He crawled in next to David, who snuggled into Patrick’s side and closed his eyes. Patrick began stroking David’s arm absentmindedly. Although their relationship was very physical, Patrick couldn’t help feeling uneasy over how clingy David had been the last few days. And though he enjoyed cuddling with his husband, Patrick really did need to get some things done. Plus, he was afraid that if he stayed in bed too long, he’d fall asleep. Neither of them had slept well the night before as David kept waking up screaming from nightmares.</p><p>After a few minutes, David fell asleep and Patrick carefully disentangled himself from his husband’s arms and left the room to get ready for the day and unpack.</p><hr/><p>Mercifully, Patrick managed to get dressed, unpack and make himself a cup of tea without David waking up. Patrick quietly checked on his husband, who was still fast asleep, before grabbing his cell phone and bringing up Stevie’s number.</p><p>She picked up on the second ring. “Hey. How’s it going?”</p><p>“Hey Stevie. It’s going…okay. Um… I know you’re working, but we have no food in the house and I need to go to the grocery store. David’s sleeping, but he was up all night and I just… I don’t want to leave him alone in the house because what if he needs something and there’s no one here to help him and…” Patrick rambled.</p><p>“Patrick. Stop,” Stevie interrupted. “I’d be happy to come over. Surprisingly, Roland did a really great job managing the hotel while we were in New York. Let me just tell him where I’m going and I’ll be there in 20 minutes or so.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you Stevie.”</p><p>“No problem. See you soon.”</p><hr/><p>True to her word, Stevie arrived at Patrick and David’s house in record time. She walked up to the front door and was pulling out her house key to let herself in, (David and Patrick had given her one almost as soon as they’d moved in) when Patrick opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. “Hey Stevie. Thanks for doing this.”</p><p>Stevie frowned. “Patrick, you look so tired. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like I said on the phone, David was up all night due to his nightmares and needless to say, I didn’t get much sleep.”</p><p>“Oh Patrick, is it really that bad?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I don’t… I don’t know what to do…”</p><p>Stevie pursed her lips. “Maybe he just needs some time? I’m sure David will be fine, Patrick.”</p><p>“I hope so…”</p><p>“Me too. Okay, so how long do you need me for?”</p><p>“Just an hour or so. Um… but before I go, I have to warn you. Um, David’s nightmares have been… vivid and it takes a while for him to calm down afterwards. Also… make sure you don’t get too close to him if you need to wake him up.”</p><p>“Okay…” Stevie said suspiciously. “Why?”</p><p>“Well… yesterday he uh… he hit me in the face…”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“It was an accident! I went to try and wake him and he flung his arm out in his sleep. Just… be careful, okay?”</p><p>“Alright…” Stevie agreed.</p><p>“Thank you.” Patrick kissed Stevie on the cheek and headed to his car. Stevie watched him as he pulled out of the driveway before heading inside. She put her messenger bag down on the floor and sat on the couch. Then she pulled a paperback out of her bag and began to read.</p><hr/><p>Stevie was almost at the end of her book when Patrick returned. He came in through the front door, 4 bags of groceries on each arm. “Hey Stevie.”</p><p>“Hey. Do you need some help there?”</p><p>“No, I got it.” Patrick headed to the kitchen and Stevie got up off the couch and followed him. Patrick set the groceries down on the counter and turned to look at her. “Everything go okay?”</p><p>“Yup. He didn’t wake up at all,” Stevie replied.</p><p>“Good. Well thank you for coming over Stevie. It really gave me peace of mind to know someone was here with him.”</p><p>“No problem. Now, why don’t you let me put your groceries away and you go up and take a nap? I told Roland I’d be gone for at least 2 hours.”</p><p>“What? No, that’s okay Stevie.”</p><p>“Patrick. You look exhausted and I’m feeling generous. Take advantage of it because it doesn’t happen often.”</p><p>“You came with me to New York and you dropped everything to sit with David while I went grocery shopping. You’re very generous, Stevie,” Patrick replied. “And I’m fine. Honestly.”</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer. You know how they tell you on an airplane to put your mask on before you help someone else? Well, you need to start doing that or else your going to make yourself sick,” Stevie said, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Stevie… I’m-“</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re fine. You did this when we were in New York too. You can’t take care of David properly if you don’t take care of yourself,” Stevie interrupted. She pointed off towards the stairs and put on what she hoped was a stern expression. “Now, go lay down for an hour. I’ll keep an ear out for David, okay?”</p><p>Patrick sighed in resignation. “You’re right. Okay, I’ll go lie down for a little. But please come wake me if David needs me.”</p><p>“David’s going to be fine. Have a good nap,” Stevie sighed. She gave Patrick a reassuring smile, which he returned. Then Patrick headed up to his bedroom, while Stevie started putting away the groceries.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David wakes up with a migraine. Stevie takes care of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are going to pretend David and Patrick's house is a little bigger than it is and has a porch. Because after watching a fan video on Youtube, I'm realizing their house is smaller than I imagined as I'm writing this lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When David woke up, his head was pounding. The light streaming in through his bedroom window was blinding and his vision was blurry. David threw his arm over his eyes and moaned. “Mmm…Patrick?”</p><p>“David? What’s the matter?”</p><p>David removed his arm from his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look towards the doorway. “Stevie? Is that you?”</p><p>“No. It’s Santa Clause,” Stevie deadpanned.</p><p>David scowled at his best friend and let his head fall back onto the pillows. He immediately regretted this as a stabbing pain shot up from the base of his skull. “Uhhh… my head,” he complained.</p><p>Stevie frowned and moved closer to her best friend’s bed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My head is killing me,” David groaned. “Where’s Patrick?”</p><p>“I sent him upstairs to sleep; poor guy looked exhausted,” Stevie explained. She sat down next to David and grimaced when she took in his appearance. “You look like Hell.”</p><p>David had large bags under his eyes, which were glassy with pain. “I didn’t get much sleep last night… anyway, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Patrick needed to go grocery shopping this morning, so he asked me to come sit with you,” Stevie explained.</p><p>“So what? You’re like, my babysitter?” David asked grumpily. He moaned again as another stabbing pain shot through his head.</p><p>“No. He just… he was worried about leaving you alone in case you needed something. Anyway, what can I do?”</p><p>“Can you pull the curtains? The light is bothering me. Ugh, and I feel nauseous…”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Stevie said. She stood up from the bed and went over to the windows in order to close the curtains. Then she turned back to look at David in concern. “Do you have any meds that you can take?”</p><p>David nodded under his arm. “Uh yeah… the doctor prescribed some painkillers for my ribs. But I’ve already taken some today… I’m not supposed to take more until like… 3:00 or something,” David groaned.</p><p>“David Rose, being responsible with his meds? Now I’ve seen everything,” Stevie said.</p><p>David scowled and flipped her off before returning his arm to his eyes. Stevie laughed before disappearing into the guest bathroom. She’d spent many a night at the Brewer-Rose house and knew exactly where to find the extra linens. Stevie opened up the cabinet over the toilet and grabbed a washcloth. Then she ran it under cold water, rung it out and folded it into a rectangle. When she returned to the bedroom, David was pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to lessen the pain in his head.</p><p>Stevie felt her heart constrict in sympathy. Yes, David could be a pain in the ass sometimes and overly dramatic, but she hated seeing him this way. She shook her head and hurried over to David’s side. “Okay. Put your arm down,” she instructed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it,” Stevie said. David reluctantly set his arm down by his side and Stevie gently laid the damp cloth over his eyes. David moaned in appreciation.</p><p>“That feels nice,” he slurred. The corner of Stevie’s lips curled into a small smile and she sat back down on the bed. Then she kicked off her shoes (“shoes in the bed were incorrect”) and maneuvered herself under the covers next to David. Stevie pushed back until she was sitting up against the headboard.</p><p> “David, can you sit up a little and scootch over? Lay your head on my lap.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Humor me.”</p><p>David sat up awkwardly and winced at the slight pain in his rib cage. He settled back down once his shoulder bumped into the side of Stevie’s leg. Once he was situated, Stevie reached over and readjusted the washcloth that had fallen off David’s eyes. Then she reached up and started giving David a gentle head massage.</p><p>“Oh my God, you have magic fingers,” David muttered.</p><p>“Um… thank you. Now hush. Try to sleep,” Stevie admonished.</p>
<hr/><p>When Patrick woke up to his alarm an hour later, he slammed his fist down on the snooze button and rolled over towards his husband’s side of the bed. He was met with cool sheets and Patrick frowned in confusion before remembering that David was sleeping in the guest room downstairs. Patrick turned back to his alarm clock and canceled the snooze. He got up out of bed and started making his way downstairs. “Stevie? Thanks for-“ Patrick stopped in his tracks when he realized Stevie wasn’t on the living room couch. He checked the kitchen and saw that the door to the powder room was ajar. Where could she be? Patrick headed towards the guestroom, where he found Stevie sitting in bed next to David, rubbing his head. Patrick leaned on the door frame and smiled. “There you are,” he whispered.</p><p>Stevie looked up and returned the smile. “Hey. How was your nap?”</p><p>“Good. So, what’s going on here?” Patrick asked, walking closer to the bed.</p><p>“David woke up with a migraine and he refused meds; said he couldn’t take more until later. Luckily, my mom used to get migraines, so I know how to help.”</p><p>“David Rose willingly refused pain meds?”</p><p>“Ugh, you two need to work on your whispering,” David moaned, reaching up to remove the washcloth from his eyes. “And why does everyone find that so surprising?”</p><p>Stevie and Patrick exchanged amused glances. “I’m sorry, baby,” Patrick chuckled. “Why don’t we let Stevie go now, hmm?”</p><p>“No! She has magic fingers! And my head still hurts,” David complained.</p><p>“David, she dropped everything to come over and stay with you while I went shopping. And she stayed an extra hour so I could sleep. She’s done enough,” Patrick scolded his husband. “Besides… I may have anticipated you needing more pain meds later and only gave you a half dose…”</p><p>“What?!” David exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. “Fuck…” He moaned in pain, as the action jarred his rib cage.</p><p>Stevie’s eyes snapped to her best friend in alarm, while Patrick rushed forward and gently pushed David back down. “Shit, are you okay?”</p><p>David nodded, his eyes scrunched shut. “Forgot. About. Ribs…” he replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Okay. Just… don’t make any more sudden movements, okay? I’m gonna walk Stevie out and then I’ll come back with some medication for your head,” Patrick said.</p><p>“Okay…” David whispered.</p><p>Stevie stood up from the bed and grabbed her shoes. “Feel better, David,” she murmured, kissing David on the cheek. She began following Patrick out of the room when David called her name.</p><p>“Stevie?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thanks,” David said.</p><p>Stevie smiled. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick calls in some reinforcements</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Patrick was worried was an understatement. In the past week, David had become a shell of a person. At night, David was terrified to go to sleep else he dreamt of his attack. During the day, all he wanted to do was sleep. Most worrisome of all, he was barely eating. Patrick’s heart was breaking for his husband and he felt helpless. Which is why, 5 days after they returned to Schitt’s Creek, Patrick called in reinforcements.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know what to do, Mr. Rose. He’s not my David anymore! He barely gets out of bed and getting him to eat more than a piece of toast is like trying to pull teeth. And at night, when he has a nightmare, it’s getting harder to calm him down. I can’t-I can’t get his screams out of my h-head.”</p><p>“Have you tried taking him to the doctor about this, son?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Yes. But David won’t let me.”</p><p>Johnny could hear the despair in his son-in-law’s voice and hearing how much his son was suffering… it was concerning to say the least. “I see. Alright, listen: I am going to book a flight on the next red eye. It’s going to be okay, Patrick. We will figure this out.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you Mr. Rose. Uh… also… I don’t want to sound disrespectful but…”</p><p>“Moira isn’t coming with me. Believe me, son, we’ve been married almost 40 years. I know she can be a bit… challenging,” Johnny interrupted. “I love her to death, but she doesn’t handle herself well in a crisis. Besides, even if she were able to come, Moira’s out of the country for a special episode of Sunrise Bay. Now, if you would be so kind as to contact Stevie and ask her to book me a room at the motel, I will go book a flight.”</p><p>“Of course. Yeah. Th-thank you, Mr. Rose,” Patrick stuttered, gulping back tears.</p><p>After Johnny hung up, he shot a quick text to Moira to let her know he was going to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>
  <em>M: Whatever for, John? Has something Unfortunate transpired? </em>
</p><p><em>J: No, dear. I just have some things to discuss with Stevie that would be better talked about in person. </em>(No need to alarm Moira just yet). <em>I will let you know when my flight arrives</em></p><p>
  <em>M: Of course, John. Bon Voyage!</em>
</p><p>Johnny smiled affectionately before setting down his phone and grabbing his laptop. As he searched for flights, Johnny couldn’t help feeling a deep sense of foreboding settle in the pit of his stomach. It was alarming to hear Patrick so upset; the boy was normally so calm and straight forward. Johnny hadn’t been the best father to his kids when they were growing up, but damn it, he was going to be there for his son this time.</p><p>Once Johnny had booked a flight for that evening, he immediately got started packing. While he was packing his dopp kit, it occurred to him to check on Alexis. After all, she had been at the bar with David when he had been attacked. Johnny grabbed his phone from his desk and brought up Alexis’ number. She picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“Hello, Dad!”</p><p>“Hello, Alexis. How are you, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Fab! I’ve been super busy with work, but I’m actually really enjoying it!” Alexis replied enthusiastically.</p><p>“Good. That’s good…”</p><p>“Dad? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, sweetheart. Just wanted to call and check up on you, that’s all.”</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>Johnny sighed. “Okay. I just got off the phone with Patrick a few minutes ago and he said David is… struggling.”</p><p>“Struggling how?” Alexis asked.</p><p>Johnny then proceeded to fill his daughter in on the details. As he went on, Alexis felt her mood take a dramatic shift.</p><p>“Is he going to be okay? Should I come out there too?”</p><p>“No. No, I think for right now it would be best if we didn’t overwhelm them,” Johnny replied.</p><p>“Okay. Well call me if you need me,” Alexis said.</p><p>“I will. I love you, Alexis.”</p><p>“Aw, I love you too, daddy!” Alexis said fondly. “Have a safe flight.”</p><p>“Thank you, honey. Oh… one more thing…”</p><p>“Don’t tell mom. Got it,” Alexis interrupted.</p><p>Johnny chuckled. “Thank you, Alexis.”</p><p>After he got off the phone with his daughter, Johnny finished packing and left for the airport.</p><hr/><p>“David? Honey, are you awake?” Patrick asked, entering the guest bedroom.</p><p>“No,” David replied from beneath a large mound of blankets.</p><p>“David, you should eat something. It’s almost dinner time and you haven’t eaten all day.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“David…”</p><p>“I said I’m not hungry! Leave me alone,” Davie grumbled.</p><p>Patrick sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Um… well if you change your mind…” Patrick ducked back out of the room and sat down on the living room couch. He put his head in his hands as tears began to well in his eyes and trail down his cheeks. Patrick was at a loss as to how to help his husband; Mr. Rose couldn’t get there soon enough. He’d received a text that Johnny had landed at the airport almost an hour ago, so hopefully he’d get there soon.</p><p>Just as Patrick was beginning to feel more anxious, the doorbell rang. Patrick hurried over and opened the door. “Mr. Rose! Oh, thank God,” he breathed. Suddenly, a huge wave of relief flooded through him and Patrick felt his legs give way beneath him.</p><p>“Woah there, son!” Johnny exclaimed, hurrying forward, and catching his son-in-law as he collapsed. “Come on. You need to sit.” He led Patrick over to the couch and pushed him down into a sitting position. Once Patrick was situated, Johnny sat on the edge of the coffee table and took in his son-in-law’s appearance.</p><p>“Oh, son. You look exhausted,” Johnny observed.  </p><p>Patrick’s eyes were red and puffy. His normally well-kempt clothes were wrinkled and his hair disheveled. Patrick let out a short laugh. “I know… I-I haven’t been sleeping well… God… I’m just so glad you’re here…”</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“Not good. I just went in a minute ago to try and get him to have dinner. He hasn’t eaten all day. But he… he snapped at me…”</p><p>“I see. All right. Is he in bed?”</p><p>“Yeah. But in the guestroom. His ribs are still mending, and he can’t walk on his leg yet. And I can’t exactly carry him up and down the stairs every day… though like I said on the phone, he barely leaves bed to begin with.”</p><p>Johnny shook his head sadly. “Okay. Let me see what I can do. You stay here. No offense son, but you look like Hell.”</p><p>Patrick held up his hands. “None taken. Thank you, Mr. Rose.”</p><p>Johnny patted Patrick on the knee and stood up from the table. He made his way to the guest room and opened the door silently. The room was dark, but Johnny could make out the figure of his son on the bed. He made his way over and sat down beside David’s still form.</p><p>“I told you I’m not hungry, Patrick,” David growled.</p><p>“Hmm… I really hope that isn’t how you speak to your husband, David,” Johnny scolded.</p><p>David pushed the covers off his head and looked up at his father in surprise. “Dad? What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“Language, David,” Johnny admonished.</p><p>David had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry.” He pushed himself up in a seated position, groaning at the discomfort in his rib cage. “But seriously, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Patrick called me. He’s worried about you, son.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“David…” Johnny murmured.</p><p>David’s eyes began to water and he lunged forward into his father’s embrace, his left hand fisting Johnny’s shirt in desperation. Johnny wrapped his arms around David and hugged him tightly as tears began to soak his shoulder. “I’ve got you, son,” he soothed. “Just let it out.”</p><p>David sobbed in Johnny’s arms, his entire body trembling. Eventually, David’s sobs lessened into small gasps and he pulled away carefully. “S-sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. David, you’ve experienced something traumatic; you’re allowed to be upset. But you’re scaring your husband and frankly, after hearing what he’s told me, you’re scaring me.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t n-need to b-be s-scared…” David whispered.</p><p>“Well tough. I am scared. Look David, I know I haven’t always been there to pick up the pieces when you were going through something... God knows I wasn’t around much… but I just want you to know that I’m here now. So first things first. You need to eat.”</p><p>“But, I’m not…” David began, but Johnny put a finger to David’s lips.</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer. Now. I know that your ribs are still healing, and your leg is broken, but I think it would be a nice change of pace if you left this bedroom to eat,” Johnny began.</p><p>“Okay…” David sighed resignedly. “Um… my wheelchair’s over there.” He gestured towards the corner of the room. “But uh… I need a little help getting into it…”</p><p>“Of course. Uh… mm… okay. Um, I can’t lift more than 50 lbs... Let me go grab your husband.”</p><p>Johnny left his son for a moment and returned to Patrick who was curled up on the couch fast asleep. “Patrick?”</p><p>Patrick startled awake and looked up at his father-in-law. “Oh. Mr. Rose…Sorry… I uh… didn’t mean to fall asleep. H-how is he?”</p><p>“Well, son, I managed to convince him to come out and eat something. But I’m afraid I can’t lift him; I’m not supposed lift anything over 50 lbs,” Johnny explained.</p><p>Patrick jumped up excitedly. “Oh, thank God. Okay.” He hurried off to the bedroom while Johnny ran out to his car.</p><p>Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw David sitting up in bed.</p><p>“Hi…” David whispered meekly.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Patrick replied. He walked over to David and gathered him into his arms, lifting David effortlessly off the bed and setting him down in the wheelchair. “You good?”</p><p>“I think so…”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s get something to eat, hmm?”</p><p>“Yeah… okay,” David replied. Patrick smiled down at his husband and started to move behind him before David grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick leaned forward and grasped David’s chin gently, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. For better or for worse, remember?”</p><p>David nodded and Patrick began wheeling his husband towards the kitchen. When they arrived, Johnny was pulling food out of a Café Tropical to go bag. “I took the liberty of stopping at Twyla’s for some food; I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Rose. You didn’t have to do that,” Patrick replied gratefully.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Johnny smiled before turning to appraise his son. “Now. Patrick said you’ve barely eaten anything except for toast. But that’s not going to cut it anymore, son. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so skinny… and not in a healthy way,” Johnny scolded.</p><p>“I know…” David replied, rolling his eyes. Johnny ignored him and finished unloading the to go bag onto the counter.</p><p>“Okay. I wasn’t sure what you’d be hungry for, so I got a few things. There’s a burger, some chicken noodle soup, Caesar salad with turkey and a grilled cheese. What are you hungry for?”</p><p>David shrugged.</p><p>“All right. Well how about the chicken noodle soup?” Johnny suggested. “Do you think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Y-yes. Th-thank you, dad,” David replied.</p><p>“Great. Patrick, what about you?”</p><p>“Well… I had a bag of chips earlier so I’m not super hungry… how about the grilled cheese?”</p><p>“Grilled cheese it is. And I will have the salad. I’ll just put the burger in the fridge for now and take it to Stevie when I leave.”</p><p>Patrick wheeled David over to the kitchen table and then went over to help Johnny carry the food. He set the soup and a spoon down in front of David and took a seat beside him, while Johnny sat across from the two men.</p><p>David looked down at his bowl and took a deep breath, before grabbing the spoon and dipping it into the soup. He lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a bite. When David lowered the spoon, he found Patrick and his father watching him intently. “What?”</p><p>Patrick sighed with relief. “It’s good to see you eat…”</p><p>“Okay… well can you both stop staring at me? You’re creeping me out,” David said.</p><p>Johnny and Patrick chuckled and started their own meal, both looking up at David every so often to make sure he was still eating.</p><p>The three men ate their meals in companionable silence and when they had finished, Patrick cleared their dishes and placed them in the sink. “Thank you for bringing dinner, Mr. Rose,” Patrick said when he returned to the table.</p><p>“It was my pleasure. All right you two. I am going to head back to the motel. But I will come back in the morning. Do you need anything else before I go?”</p><p>“I think we’re good for now, Mr. Rose. Let me just grab the burger from the fridge and I’ll walk you out,” Patrick replied. He walked to the fridge to grab the to go bag, while Johnny walked over to David and leaned forward to give him an awkward hug.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, son. When I leave, don’t just go back to bed. Spend some time with your husband; I think he needs it,” he whispered in David’s ears.</p><p>David nodded. “Okay, dad. Thank you.”</p><p>Johnny stood back up and grinned at his son-in-law. “Ready Mr. Rose?”</p><p>“Ready.” Johnny and Patrick walked to the foyer together and stopped in front of the door.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here, Mr. Rose. Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Of course. As I told David earlier, I wasn’t always there for him when he was younger and I know I can’t make up for lost time, but I will do whatever I can to help support you. I’m glad you called, son.” He pulled Patrick into a hug before heading off into the night.</p><p>Once he was gone, Patrick returned to David at the kitchen table. “How about a movie?” he suggested.</p><p>“Um… sure…” David agreed.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay! Good uh…” Patrick trailed off and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. He wheeled David into the family room and helped David onto the couch. Patrick sat behind him and David leaned backward, resting his head on Patrick’s chest.</p><p> “Netflix?” Patrick suggested.</p><p>“Sure,” David replied.</p><p>“Cool. Patrick flicked on the TV and loaded up Netflix. Then he found a movie he knew David would enjoy. As the opening credits began rolling, David arched back his neck and looked up at his husband.</p><p>“So… you called my dad…” David said.</p><p>“I did. And I won’t apologize. You’re… you’re scaring me, baby. And I didn’t… I didn’t know what else to do…”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” David whispered.</p><p>Patrick kissed the top of David’s head. “Don’t be sorry. I just… you need to start leaving that bedroom more and I need you to start eating more than just toast. Tonight can’t be some fluke, okay? I know you’re struggling; anyone would after going through what you went through. But I can’t keep watching you waste away.”</p><p>“Okay. Can we watch the movie now?”</p><p>“Sure baby,” Patrick replied.</p><p>David laid his head back on his husband’s chest while Patrick began stroking his forearm affectionately. For the first time in awhile, Patrick like everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought about exploring David having PTSD with this fic, but I keep running into a wall with this story. I may have to write a second fic. Not sure yet. I just need to get through the rest of this week (almost done with the school year) and then I'll see how I feel.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>